Insônia
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Reuniões extremamente cansativas com representantes de algumas filiais, inaugurações, visitas as suas irmãs... Aquele fora um longo dia e Quatre só desejava uma coisa... Uma boa noite de sono.


**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing não me pertence... Mas eu ainda estou investindo no Duo! -

* * *

**Insônia**

****

****

_**Fanfic escrita para o "FF-Sol 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

-

Ser o herdeiro de uma família tão importante quanto a mui orgulhosa Winner, dona de negócios não só na Terra como também nas colônias, exigia muito de Quatre. Reuniões extremamente cansativas com representantes de algumas filiais, inaugurações, visitas as suas irmãs... Aquele fora um longo dia e Quatre só desejava uma coisa...

Uma boa noite de sono.

Quando chegou na enorme casa que dividia com todos os ex-pilotos gundam nem reparou se estes estavam acordados ou não, seguiu direto para seu quarto próximo a sala de estar. Banho tomado, dentes escovados e um pijama limpo depois, Quatre se acomodou na cama macia, puxando as cobertas até a altura de seus ombros. Ele deu um longo suspiro de aprovação e fechou os olhos, pronto para uma tranq-

_Bang!_

Quatre sentou-se na cama, sobressaltado. Aquilo fora...

_Bang!_

Com certeza ouvira dessa vez...

_Bang!_

Tiros. Estariam sendo atacados?!

_Bang!_

Não... se fosse um ataque certamente usariam silenciadores... e aqueles tiros estavam muito próximos...

_Bang!_

Saiu do quarto, seguindo por um longo corredor até uma sala iluminada onde...

...Heero treinava tiros.

Às _**onze horas**_ da noite...

Quatre suspirou pesadamente e caminhou até o soldado perfeito, que carregava novamente sua pistola.

- Ahn... Desculpe te atrapalhar Heero, mas... – o rapaz dignou-se apenas a olha-lo pelo canto do olho antes de começar a atirar novamente.

Quatre tampou os ouvidos com os indicadores, esperando as 14 balas do pente serem descarregadas no pobre alvo de madeira que não cometera crime nenhum. Realmente sentia pela família do coitado...

E o loiro percebeu que realmente precisava dormir.

- Heero... não acha que já está tarde para fazer isso? – Heero pareceu ignorá-lo, prestando mais atenção na arma, mas Quatre não desistiu – Sabe, eu tive um dia difícil hoje... Realmente estou cansado... Por que você não guarda tudo e faz isso amanhã pela manhã?

Foi então que o inferno congelou...

- Está bem...

O estranho foi que a Terra não tremeu, não chovia lá fora e Quatre não sentia calafrios. Estava prestes a perguntar onde esse ser escondera o verdadeiro Heero Yui quando...

-... Acabou a munição mesmo.

Ah... Então tudo estava bem.

Quatre retornou para seu quarto, novamente se ajeitando na cama. Imediatamente seu corpo relaxou, pronto para descans-

_E hoje, na Sessão da Meia-Noite, "O Ataque dos Vermes Malditos 3"!_

_Preparem-se para os gritos!_

E Quatre amaldiçoou o inventor da televisão, do som estéreo, do home-theater e da Sessão da Meia-Noite.

Pegou uma almofada e colocou sobre a cabeça, tentando abafar o som dos gritos de atores de segunda em um filme de terceira. Infelizmente a espuma não era espessa o suficiente e o herdeiro dos Winner foi obrigado a levantar novamente, abrindo a porta de seu aposento só para encontrar Duo Maxwell comendo uma bacia de 'manteiga com pipocas' enquanto assistia àquela porcaria da sétima arte.

- Duo... – suspirou enquanto se aproximava do sofá.

- E aí, Quatre! Quer ver um filme? – perguntou o americano oferecendo a enorme bacia de junkie food, sem tirar os olhos da TV de tela plana.

- Não... meu dia foi muito cansativo hoje...

- Pena, esse filme é bom... Espera só até a parte em que o alien come a perna do velho, é demais!

Quatre imaginou uma situação em que um alien comia a cabeça de Duo, mas preferiu não vocalizar seus pensamentos.

- Será que podia abaixar um pouco o volume? Meu quarto é bem ao lado e eu estou com muito sono...

- Opa, foi mal! – Duo pegou o controle do home theater e baixou o volume do aparelho – Assim 'ta bom?

- Sim, obrigado.

Pelo menos aquele problema já fora resolvido. Voltou para o quarto, disposto a simplesmente se jogar na cama e desmaiar de sono...

_Man'ni ishta kawa ni shu..._

Em nome de Allá, Javé, Jesus, Maomé, Shiva, Vishnu, Shurato e Jiraya, quem diabos estaria praticando ioga àquela hora?!

_Aoiiii, man'ishta, aoiiiiii..._

A esta altura, Duo também se sentira incomodado pelo barulho e resolvera aumentar novamente o volume da televisão.

Quatre então saiu pisando duro em direção ao segundo andar, quase afundando os degraus da escada e praticamente esmurrando a porta do quarto de Chang Wufei. Não demorou muito e o chinês abriu a porta, parecendo irritado com a perturbação.

- Wufei... o que está fazendo?

- Você está me interrompendo, Winner. Estava praticando Tai Chi...

- Mas já é meia-noite! Não pode fazer isso mais tarde, às onze horas, meio-dia? – perguntou exasperado.

- Tive uma missão pela manhã e não pude praticar... Tenho que terminar o exercício agora, senão vou perder meu equilíbrio de chi...

- E quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – suspirou Quatre derrotado.

- Uns dez minutos...

Quatre dera meia volta e estava próximo à escada quando ouviu Wufei completar:

- Termino mais cedo em consideração a seu estado deplorável... – Quatre sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de pegar um dos antiqüíssimos vasos chineses gigantes que decoravam aquele corredor e joga-lo em cima do outro, mas o chinês já havia fechado a porta antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porcelana mais próxima.

Desceu para seu quarto, pedindo novamente para Duo baixar o volume daquele filme ridículo antes de se jogar na cama. Longos dez minutos depois, Wufei decidiu que seu chi estava em perfeito equilíbrio e desligou a musiquinha maléfica. Quatre sorriu finalmente fechando seus olhos, afundando o rosto no travesseiro...

_Bóing_

Quatre socou várias vezes o travesseiro...

_Bóing_

Jogou as cobertas para um lado e desceu da cama...

_Bóing_

Amaldiçoando o infeliz que inventou as onomatopéias!

_Bóing_

Quatre andou até a outra porta da sala, abrindo-a com mais força do que pretendia e desejando imensamente que a cama elástica cedesse com o peso de Trowa, fazendo-o ter algo próximo a um traumatismo craniano.

- Trowa...

O rapaz deu um ultimo salto, saindo da cama elástica e pousando em um colchão com graça de campeão olímpico. Virou-se para o loiro e permaneceu calado, esperando que ele falasse.

- Será que pode deixar isso pra mais tarde? – perguntou Quatre, com a pouca educação que lhe restara.

Trowa arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça...

Ótimo.

Finalmente poderia dormir.

Entrou em seu quarto, cruzando lentamente a distância até a cama. Deitou-se devagar apreciando a maciez do colchão e puxando as cobertas para si. Suspirou pesadamente, sorrindo com a possibilidade de dormir até depois das dez ou até mais...

_Bang!_

_Aaaaaaaaaah, um monstro!!!!_

_Man'ni ishta kawa ni shu..._

_Bóing_

_Bang!_

_Anniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!_

_Aoiiii, man'ishta, aoiiiiii..._

_Bóing_

_**BANG!**_

_**AAAAAAAAH, MINHA PERNAAAA!!!!**_

_**MAN'ISHTA, KARON'ISHTA...**_

_**BÓING**_

****

Um estrondo fez Duo desviar sua atenção do filme e encarar a porta completamente destroçada do quarto do herdeiro Winner.

-... Quatre?

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas dirigiu-se até a televisão...

- QUATRE, O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM ESSA ESPADA NA MÃO???

Três golpes de Quatre transformaram a televisão de tela plana em uma pilha de sucata, juntamente com as caixas de som do home theater. Duo tentou protestar, mas o ex-piloto do Sandrock não lhe deu ouvidos.

Atravessou a sala e entrou na sala de treinamento de Trowa, sem ligar para o fato do moreno ainda estar saltando quando ele cortou a cama elástica, nem atentando ao fato de que o ex-comandante do Heavyarms caiu com um baque seco no chão.

Ele seguiu até o fim do corredor, onde Heero recarregava sua arma. O soldado perfeito franziu o cenho ao vê-lo, mas não pode impedir o golpe que cortou sua pistola em dois.

Subindo as escadas, Quatre agarrou um dos maiores vasos que havia ali e abriu a porta de Wufei com um chute. Antes que o chinês tivesse qualquer reação, Quatre jogou o enorme vaso em cima dele, fazendo com que o moreno caísse no chão devido ao peso da antiga porcelana. O rádio que tocava a música perversa sobre "ser leve como o ar e rápido como um rio" foi a vítima seguinte, dividido em três partes pela cimitarra empunhada pelo loiro.

Quatre seguiu para o corredor onde ficavam seus aposentos, sendo seguido por um esbaforido Wufei. Na sala, Trowa massageava as costas, enquanto Duo reclamava com Heero sobre como a televisão de tela plana era mais vital do que uma pistola idiota. Os quatro estavam prontos para abater Quatre, que parara na frente de seu quarto, pisando nos resquícios do que um dia foi uma porta de madeira.

Só quando o herdeiro Winner se virou eles decidiram por permanecerem calados.

Suas feições sempre gentis estavam contorcidas em uma expressão de pura fúria, o sorriso maquiavélico e a cimitarra segurada rigidamente adicionando um ar de crueldade à cena.

- Se mais alguém... – sibilou Quatre – OUSAR fazer algum barulho antes que eu tenha descansado por no mínimo oito horas, TODOS terão seu fígado arrancado enquanto ainda estão vivos e eu farei com que assistam meus cães devorarem suas tripas... Entendido?

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da casa.

- É sempre bom negociar com vocês... – ironizou o loiro, desaparecendo na penumbra do quarto.

- Eu só queria saber onde ele arranjou aquela esp-

Duo sussurrava, mas decidiu por se calar quando uma flecha foi atirada em sua direção.

Quatre finalmente deitou-se, seus lábios formando um pequeno sorriso. Adormeceu rapidamente, sua face tomando um ar angelical. Quando acordou, às duas da tarde daquele dia, teve que admitir...

Só havia uma coisa melhor do que uma boa noite de sono...

A compreensão de seus amigos.

**

* * *

**_Os quietinhos sempre são os piores! Se Shun tinha Hades dentro dele, imaginem o que tem no Quatre! lol_

_Beijos,_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
